


Facing Down the Lion

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy stopped dead in her tracks, scenting the air warily. The house had a strange smell to it, like something that was trying to be edible and hadn’t quite made it. “Are you baking, Angie?” she called, as casually as she could manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Down the Lion

“Hey there, English!” Angie sang from the kitchen as Peggy came through the front door.

Peggy stopped dead in her tracks, scenting the air warily. The house had a strange smell to it, like something that was trying to be edible and hadn’t quite made it. “Are you baking, Angie?” she called, as casually as she could manage.

Angie emerged, beaming like a ray of sunshine. “I found a great new recipe and I’ve whipped up a batch of cookies for you. You’ve been working so much, you deserve a treat.”

“That’s… so thoughtful,” Peggy said, forcing a smile that she hoped looked more genuine than it felt. “Just let me go get changed and – ”

Angie seized her hand and tugged her toward the dining room. “Come on, English, these cookies won’t stay warm forever.” Peggy relented and let herself be towed towards whatever baked disaster Angie had in store for her today. Gently pushing Peggy into one of the large, comfortable chairs that the dining room of their mansion home contained, Angie trotted off into the kitchen, returning moments later with a plate full of cookies, a glass of milk, and a brilliant smile. “Here you are,” she said, placing the plate and the glass in front of Peggy. “Let me know what you think.” She pointed a rather accusing finger at Peggy. “And none of those phone company lies of yours, I want the God’s honest truth, even if it hurts.”

“I’ll be the harshest of critics, you have my word,” Peggy said, smiling up at her sunny housemate.

“Go on then,” Angie said, settling herself in the seat beside Peggy and looking at her expectantly.

Peggy eyed the cookies suspiciously, as one might eye a lion of uncertain ferocity that one had just encountered in the wilderness. Peggy had fought a lion once. She would have given anything to be back in that moment now instead of faced with this plate of baked goods. Reaching out her hand, she carefully picked up a cookie and – steeling herself for the inevitable – took a bite. She chewed for a moment and forced a smile over at Angie. “Angie, these are – ” she began. Then she gagged. Choking down the rest of the cookie, she took several desperate gulps of milk and looked over at Angie, eyes watering. “Oh, Angie, those are _terrible_ , I’m sorry.”

Angie sighed. “I was so sure I had it this time,” she said. “Where on earth could I have gone that wrong?”

“I… honestly have no idea,” Peggy said. They both stared down at the cookies, Angie’s gaze perplexed and Peggy’s rather affronted. After a moment, Peggy looked over at her companion apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Angie. I’m sure it was just a bad recipe.”

“Alas, cookies,” Angie sighed dramatically. “Wherefore art thou such vile beasts?” Then she flapped her hand unconcernedly at Peggy. “Don’t worry about it, English. We both know I couldn’t bake if my life depended on it.”

Peggy squeezed Angie’s knee. “You’ll get the hang of it, Angie. Don’t give up hope.”

Angie grinned. “You know me, I’ll keep on baking till I drop dead if that’s what it takes.”

“As your taste-tester, I think it more likely that I’ll be the one to drop dead,” Peggy informed her wryly.

“Oh hush, you,” Angie said, swatting her arm.

Peggy smiled fondly and leaned over to kiss her friend’s cheek. “I truly do appreciate the gesture, Angie,” she said earnestly. “Even if the cookies deserve to burn in hell.”


End file.
